Sun Li is $18$ years old. Her brother Zeb is $13$ years old. How many years older is Sun Li than Zeb?
Explanation: To find the difference between their ages, we can subtract ${\text{Zeb's}}$ age from ${\text{Sun Li's}}$ age. $18$ $13$ $?$ Sun Li's age Zeb's age difference ${18} - {13} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the ${\text{difference}}$. $$ $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ ${18} - {13} = {5}$ Sun Li is ${5}$ years older than Zeb.